Two brothers two destinies
by StoneWeaponX
Summary: Ebon lost his mother and spent most of his life with his father Giovanni training and killing those responsible for his mother's death, however he discovers that he has a little brother Ash Ketchum and that his father was lying to him. will he become a monster like his father or can he change his path and be a brother to Ash. or is he to far gone and become what he hates the most.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: first off thank you for checking this fan fic out plus I don't own Pokémon because if I did Ash would be his actual age and he would be with Serena XD. And I know its highly unlikely that Giovanni is ash's actual father but if any of you guys have any theories on who ash's father might be let me know because that answer has been killing me .

Chapter 1

In a small town outside the big city there was a beautiful single mother with short silver hair that was tied up into a short ponytail, she had flawless features and gorgeous snow white skin she was absolutely stunning. she raised her only son for 9 years, she always gave thanks that even though he is the son of a cold heartless man that was also the leader of team Rocket. despite all of that her son was still somehow kind and generous, nothing like his father. The boy had her nose but his father's pointy chin he even had silver highlights in his hair that resembled his mothers hair. However she would be terrified when he would get angry over the town's bullies he had his father's heartless gaze and unstoppable rage. She absoultly loved her son but she feared that maybe deep down inside him he could be corrupted like his father so she kept his father's identity a secret from him she believed her son deserved a chance to become a man and not to be tainted by his father's influence. However her wishes would be shattered as the leader of team rocket contacted her and demanded to see his son. She knew what she had to do. She spent all night with her son trying to make the most of what she had left with him and held on to him tight throughout the night. she woke up her son early and told him to run some errands into the big city but before he left she told him how much she loved him and that he is a special and wonderful boy and to not let anyone change that about him. She slowly smiled as she watched her little boy walk into town and a single tear escaped her eye. Soon she felt a chill run up her spin and slowly braced herself when she noticed a helicopter coming over the horizon with the recognizable red R on the side. She will not let them take her little boy.

The young little boy ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, heading towards the smoke that came from his house "NOO MOOOM" the little boy shouted as he ran towards his home and saw his mother's charred dismembered body in the middle of the house that was engulfed in flames. The boy's eyes watered and tears streamed down his face as he felt his heart break as the woman who loved and raised him for nine years of his life laid there lifeless. "don't look kid" a strange man said as he turned the young kid away from the devastation. The little kid kicked and punched trying to get lose "ENOUGH BOY…listen I am your dad my name is Giovanni and I run a powerful organization, come with me and I will train you to become strong and fearless. you will have your revenge but you must fallow my orders and never question me do you understand "Giovanni said as he placed his heavy hand on his son's shoulder. The boy clenched his fist and looked up into his father's eyes and felt comfort in him and slowly nodded his head in agreement "Excellent… so do you have a name boy?" Giovanni questioned as he guided the young boy to his private helicopter "my name is Ebon" the boy answered as he stepped into the helicopter and watched his childhood home crumble down to Ash.

10 years later

In a secret Team Rocket base

Ebon sat in his room and he stared blankly up at the wall thinking back to that day 10 years ago. His now medium short black and silver hair, he was a stocky build thanks to his training, "my mother would kill me if she saw this" Ebon laughed to himself as he ran his hand up his right forearm, his fingers grazing the dark black inked tattoo that coiled around his entire forearm. All of his training the past ten years has made him cold and distant, and thanks to his father's intel, his mentors, and his team he tracked and killed the men Giovanni said where responsible for his mother's death. The only comfort he got was when he was with his father, even though he was gone for the first year of his training, Giovanni said something about business in pallet town but after that he grew close to his father. Giovanni told stories of him and his mother and how he wanted them to be safe so he sent them away for their own safety. He apologized that he couldn't save his mother and he promised Ebon that together they will kill those responsible. Ebon smiled to himself as he remembered his father's promise "I promise mom I will make this right and make those responsible pay for what they did to you" Ebon thought in his head while a Team Rocket grunt knocked on his door which snapped him out of his daydream. "what do you want grunt?" the team Rocket grunt gulped and nervously shooked as he tried to look into Ebon's soulless eyes " boss man wants to see you … have another assignment" the grunt stuttered. Ebon smiled as he walked past the grunt "finally. If im lucky my dad found another person who is responsible for my mother's death and I can get out of this shit hole" Ebon thought as he made his way towards Giovanni's office

Ebon walked past members of Team Rocket all of them in their dark black shirts with the solid red R on their chest. Ebon was a member of Team rocket but he didn't bother stealing Pokémon he believed it was beneath him and all he wanted was to kill the murderers who killed his mother however that didn't stop the members of team Rocket giving him the nickname of Assassin. "well look who is back from the dead. I was wondering when you would get out of that room of yours" Ebon turned around and smiled slightly as he saw his former hand to hand combat master " good morning sifu and if you must know I got an assignment from the boss " Ebon answered as he crossed his arms "well thanks to my training you'll take down whatever he sends at you kid, but keep training if you get too soft ill might have to kill you" Ebon's master warned which caused Ebon to chuckle "you wish old man" Ebon walked pass his old mentor and made his way back towards his father's office.

Ebon barged his way into Giovanni's office and stood waiting for his father's assignment. Giovanni exhaled in annoyance "I do wish you would knock before you entered boy" Giovanni slowly swiveled around and instantly noticed his new tattoo "when did you get that?" Giovanni pointed out. Ebon smirked and showed off his tattoo "you like? I got it after I killed that man who was responsible for my mother's death. He rambled on and on how the right hand of god fell from his grace and became the devil and how I fallowed in his footsteps blah blah blah and then I put a bullet in his head" Ebon explained while Giovanni stood up and handed him a file" that's my son. Kill a man and insult them by putting his fears on your own sleeve hehe I like it" Giovanni chuckled" he did kill my mother and he deserved what was coming to him just like this man here" Ebon stated as he eagerly opened the file but his hopes where shattered when he saw a picture of team Rocket's lowest grunts, Jesse, James and a Pokémon named Meowth "what the hell is this?" Ebon shouted in rage "I need you to help them capture a Pikachu and eliminate its trainer" Giovanni stated calmly as he turned his back towards his son "IM ONLY LOOKING FOR MY MOTHER'S MURDERER… this is a team rocket issue not mine" Ebon snapped as he tossed the file aside "WELL ITS YOUR ISSUE NOW BOY… I helped you so far and asked for noting in return now im asking your help not as the leader of team Rocket but as your father Giovanni Ketchum" Giovanni demanded. Ebon growled in agreement and crossed his arms "fine… ill help your rag tag team" Ebon sighed in defeat. "now I have a line of superb Pokémon for you to choose from to help you in this assignment" Giovanni offered as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder who was now his height "no thanks. I already have a weapon of choice and no offense but I don't trust those damn animals" Ebon stated as he pulled out a solid black pistol "this bad boy is way more lethal and efficient then a Pokémon and there's a guarantee that whoever gets shoot with this no mere Pokémon center can help them" Ebon chuckled as he loaded his pistol and walked out of his father's office. Ebon made his way towards his destination and noticed his one and only friend he made in team Rocket. He stood a few inches taller than Ebon with bright blonde hair and pale blue eyes, his face was heavily scared and he missed a piece of his ear lobe on his left ear. "Germain. You bastard how are you" Ebon greeted as he shake his hand "its about time I saw your face again you bastard I was wondering where you were hiding" Germain teased as he nudged his shoulder "ive been hiding from your ugly mug, I swear every time I see your jacked up face I have a nightmare" Ebon quipped as he chuckled while Germain walked beside Ebon both making there way down the hall "up yours pretty boy, unlike you im a man who killed his way to the top…you should really come back to our team Ebon we could use the extra muscle…and…Lauren misses you " Germain admitted. Ebon smiled softly and then felt a soft feminine hand touch his shoulder which caused him to quickly spin around to see a beautiful woman with long straight red hair and a slim figure with beautiful curves in all the right places "it is true Ebon we need the extra muscle…and we need some one on one I wouldn't want you to become sloppy and lose your stealth" Lauren teased and giggled as she saw Ebon blushed slightly. Germain frowned towards Ebon and Lauren "Lauren go check on the new recruits I need to speak with Ebon alone now" Germain ordered which Lauren agreed without hesitation. "Listen I would love to join your team again Germain but right now I'm on a mission for the boss. Maybe after I could join for a few missions but as long as they help me find clues to my mother's killer. Understand." Ebon warned as he pointed in Germain's face. Germain gave Ebon a smug look and nodded his head in agreement. Ebon dressed in his dark grey combat pants and boots with his black long sleeve shirt with a Kevlar vest over it. Ebon walked his way towards the dock and noticed the two team rocket members and a Meowth standing next to a blimp "hey who is the kid dressed in all black? He is kind of cute" Jesse whispered to James as he nodded in agreement "that kid looks familiar…almost like the boss himself" Meowth thought to himself as he watched the young man make his way towards the three of them "so im sure you two have been brief am I right? Good now put your Meowth back into its pokeball and let's get this blimp in the air" Ebon ordered as he stepped in the blimp and waited for them to take off. Meowth jumped onto the ledge to get eye level with Ebon "Listen Twerp I don't know who put you in charge but we know the ropes so just sit back and relax we may not need your help anyways" Meowth bragged. Ebon was caught off guard with the talking Meowth but shook it off and ignored the annoying feline. Once the group where off in the air and made their way to their target Jesse spoke up and asked Ebon the question that bothered her "so kid… how old are you? "Jesse asked. Ebon looked over his shoulder and gave her a quick answer "I'm 20" Jesse, James and Meowth looked in shock "wow I didn't know the boss started taking in kids now" Meowth uttered in disbelief. Ebon and Team Rocket entered a town with all the towns folk dressed up as Pokémon "hmm it must be a festival going on here maybe we should-" "we don't have time for such childish things. Ill be off scouting and ill swoop in to save you from your certain screw up" James stated but was cut off by Ebon as he walked away from the group "geez who died and put him in charge? "Meowth questioned as all three members of team Rocket entered into a costume store to blend into the crowd.

Ebon walked down the streets and watched as children ran around in costumes getting treats and laughing. He stopped and stared at a single mother holding the hand of a little boy as she walked with him down the street. Ebon felt pain and sorrow in his heart and slowly he started to remember how his mother would stay up late making him a costume for a festival similar in his old town, he always loved the effort and detail his mother put in his costumes. Ebon slowly felt a tear start to form and quickly wiped it away and just as he was about to walk away the little boy tugged at his mother's hand and guided her towards Ebon without him noticing. Ebon jumped back slightly when he noticed the young boy and his mother standing in front of him, the little boy offered Ebon one of his pieces of candy and smiled brightly " the rule is your supposed to be in costume but it looked like you needed something sweet" the boy cheered and the mother smiled joyfully and playfully winked at Ebon then she walked away with the little boy skipping alongside his mother. Ebon looked down at the piece of candy and felt a single tear flow down his cheek and smiled softly as he watched the kid and his mother disappear into the crowd.

Ebon hid in the alleys as he watched his GPS tracker that he stuck onto Meowth when he wasn't looking "so it seems that those screw ups ended up in the mayor's digs" ebon said to himself as he leaned against the wall and slowly made his way towards the mayor's front gate. Ebon slowly snuck his way in knocking out the guards one by one and hiding their bodies in the large bushes. Ebon slowly made his way to the top and noticed a group of kids all dressed as Pokémon battling team Rocket and they were winning. Ebon slowly pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the kid who was dressed as a snorlax and slowly stepped out of the shadows but stopped in his steps as he noticed the familiar look in the kids face. A blonde short haired girl standing next to the boy noticed Ebon and quickly informed the kid dressed as snorlax "ASH LOOK OUT"- "what Serena?" Ash questioned after Serena pointed out Ebon "WHAT IS YOUR NAME KID…YOUR FULL NAME "Ebon shouted as he cocked his gun and was ready to fire. Ash frowned and Pikachu immediately jumped in front of Ash and began to charge up its power "I WONT ASK AGAIN… DON'T THINK I WONT KILL YOU" Ebon roared as he stepped closer while Ash immediately stood in front of Serena and stared down Ebon "my name is Ash…ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN" Ash shouted and waited for Ebon's next move. Ebon's heart dropped to his stomach and he felt his eye start to twitch but quickly shook it off and holstered his pistol. Ash kept starring down Ebon and kept guarding Serena "so do we get your name?" Ash questioned which caught Ebon's attention and snapped him out of his train of thought "no. but maybe later kid... now how about you blast these fools away" Ebon answered as he pointed towards team rocket "WH- WHAAA…What is that kid thinking" Meowth shouted. Ash smirked and nodded in agreement "PIKACHU USE THUNDER BOLT" Ash shouted as he pointed towards the confused team Rocket "PIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAACHHHUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu shouted and shocked team rocket causing an explosion that sent team rocket soaring through the sky. "now I think you owe us a name" Ash stated as he turned to look for Ebon but he was gone "where did he go?" Serena questioned while everyone searched their surroundings "well at least the brute is gone "Clemont exhaled in relief as he retrieved his Chespin. Ash Frowned and turned around to face the group "I don't think that is the last time well see him" Ash said to himself as he walked away. Bonnie instantly nudged her elbow to Serena " I see Ash defended his girlfriend without hesitation " Bonnie teased making Serena blush which caused Bonnie to giggle

Ebon ran as fast as he could and hid in an alley with sweat dripping down his forehead "Ketchum…Ketchum… and from pallet town…I have a little brother" Ebon thought to himself but then frowned " I need a word with my "Father" " Ebon spoke to himself as he waited and noticed officer Jenny pull up and instantly get off her cycle and run up to the mayor's mansion "today is not your day cop" Ebon thought to himself as he hop onto the cycle and drove off into the distance.

Ebon stormed into the team rocket base and walked past everyone "whoa Ebon where is the fire?" Germain shouted from across the hall with Lauren by his side. The pair rushed to Ebon's side " I need to speak to the boss" Ebon simply stated as he kept his pace " Ebon wait please…speak with us. tell us what is wrong" Lauren pleaded however Ebon ignored her and kept walking down towards Giovanni's office. Ebon kicked open his father's door's "YOU BASTARD, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING" Ebon shouted as he frantically searched for his father "well if you calmed down you will see im over here" Giovanni stated as he sat in his chair and took a sip of his wine "I take it the mission was a success since you're here" Giovanni questioned while he kept his eyes on his desk reviewing over the papers. Ebon stormed towards his desk and sent his papers flying off his desk and glared into his eyes" YOU BASTARD…why….YOU HAD ANOTHER SON" Ebon roared while Giovanni slowly looked up and simply stood up "yes its true I had another son so-" "WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER? DID YOU EVEN LOVE HER?"- "GROW UP BOY DON'T BE A FOOL… listen I wanted your mother to understand but she was to stubborn SHE FORCED MY HAND…don't make the same mistake" Giovanni warned. Ebon stared in shock as he slowly stepped back. Giovanni walked around the desk and stared straight into Ebon's eyes stopping him in his tracks "y…you killed my mother?" Ebon questioned in a weak and shaky voice "DON'T BE STUPID BOY. You're missing the big picture I am on the verge of limitless power we can live like kings, I was trying to explain this to your mother but she was to stubborn so…yes I had to cut her out of the picture so I can show you what you were truly capable of and look at what you have become, your practically unstoppable you're the perfect killing machine MY killing machine" Giovanni explained. Ebon felt sick to his stomach and his heart broke as he thought of what his mother would have thought of him now "you… made me a monster…you killed my mother… I will kill you, you bastard but not here…this place is crawling with soldiers" Ebon thought to himself as he clenched his fist "well I do love power and these where the best years of my life… what the hell lets take over this world" Ebon lied as he stared into his father's eyes "Excellent, that's my boy. Now let's get to business, come well take my private helicopter" Giovanni stated excitedly

Ebon sat patiently in the passenger seat of the chopper while Giovanni flew the helicopter towards some snowy mountains "so where are we headed anyway?" Ebon questioned as he stared into the snowy mountain "we are headed to Anistar city this is the fastest way there" Giovanni shouted over the motor as he took the chopper over the mountain. Giovanni reached the mountain and set the helicopter on auto pilot hovering over the peak "look at this view. its simply amazing isn't it son" Giovanni questioned as he stood up and looked out towards the snowy mountains Ebon stood up and stared with his father "oh by the way boy…did you tell anyone else about your discovery?" Giovanni questioned as he turned his back towards Ebon "no I didn't. I went straight to you" Ebon answered. Giovanni smiled softly "good boy" Giovanni said softly as he turned around and pointed a gun at Ebon's face "wh-what are you doing?" Ebon questioned as he attempted to step back but felt the back of his foot reach the ledge "you truly did have the making to be the best but you know too much and that knowledge could ruin me and I won't go down because of you or that bastard Ash" Giovanni explained as he loaded the pistol and took Aim "YOU BASTARD Ill KILL YOU. YOU MADE ME SLAUGHTER INNOCENTS AND YOU KILLED MY MOTH-*BANG*"Ebon shouted but was cut off when Giovanni shot Ebon in the shoulder sending him plummeting down the mountain into the snow. Giovanni stood over the edge of the helicopter and fired at Ebon a few more times hitting him once in the knee and arm then the chest "you will die by blood loss or you will freeze to death either way my power is secured" Giovanni said to himself as he took control of the chopper and flew away. Ebon laid in the snow feeling himself lose consciousness while and image of his mother appeared "i…im sorry mom…im so sorry mom…id be lying if I said if I was gonna see you…but…we both know where im heading and I deserve it…I love you mom…and I …. I hope you can forgive me someday" Ebon whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and accepted death's cold embrace

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie where riding two Mamoswine up the snowy mountain "Come on Clemont were almost there" Ash shouted over his shoulder while Serena also looked back to see Clemont and Bonnie far behind "THIS ISNT A RACE YOU TWO" Clemont shouted as he nervously guided the Mamoswine up the mountain. The Mamoswine instantly stopped in their tracks and looked towards the west smelling fresh blood in the air and they took off towards the source "WHOOAAWHOOAA WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Clemont shouted while everyone held on for their life "I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK THEY FOUND SOMETHING IMPORTANT "Serena shouted as she wrapped her arms around ash making sure to hold on "WHOOHOO THIS IS SO MUCH FUN AND WAY TO GO SERENA" Bonnie shouted as she winked towards Serena making her face burn bright red. The Mamoswine sniffed up and down the mountain until they came to a halt "I think they found something" Ash stated as he hoped off and noticed the red stained snow. Ash quickly started digging into the snow with Pikachu while Serena, Clemont and Bonnie joined Ash "come on guys were almost there " Ash shouted but stopped when they finally saw what was under the snow "ITS HIM" they all said simultaneously "Clemont noticed Ebon's injuries and quickly covered Bonnie's eyes. Pikachu quickly charged up its electricity and gave a powerful wake up shock but nothing happened. Clemont slowly placed his finger on Ebon's neck and felt a light pulse "he needs a Pokémon center fast" Clemont stated as he covered his little sister's eyes "HEY HEY I WANT TO SEE" Bonnie whined in which Serena took Bonnie aside and Ash and Clemont threw Ebon onto the Mamoswine. Serena made sure Ebon didn't fall off of the Mamoswine while Ash guided the Mamoswine down the mountain, Serena stared at Ebon and noticed that him and Ash shared the same facial features. They both had the same chin, and eyes however their noses where different and Ebon was a lighter skin tone then Ash.

Once Ash and the gang made it to the city they noticed a Pokémon center down the road "Serena, Bonnie you two get nurse joy tell her that this man needs her help immediately "Ash ordered while him, Clemont, and Pikachu put pressure on some of his wounds. Serena and Bonnie ran towards the Pokémon center and informed nurse joy of their situation "oh dear ill be there right away please watch over the Pokémon while I go get your friends "Nurse Joy pleaded as she grabbed a gurney and took off towards Ash and the others. Serena and Bonnie sighed in relief and sat down to catch their breath "hey bonnie did you notice anything familiar with that man…doesn't he look like someone we know?" Serena questioned as she sat with Bonnie. "well now that you mentioned it he kind of looks like an older Ash" Bonnie admitted, Serena looked out towards the window and held her hand to her chest "I hope Ash is safe" Serena thought as she noticed a storm coming in.

Nurse joy, Ash and Clemont burst through the door wheeling Ebon through "you two stay back here ill do my best to help your friend but it doesn't look good" Nurse joy shouted over her shoulder while she disappeared into the emergency room "so what do we do now?" Bonnie questioned as she stood next to Clemont and noticed his jumpsuit had some red stains on it "we do what nurse joy says. We wait" Ash answered as he sat next to Serena his hand brushing against Serena's making her face burn bright red "h..his hand is touching mine" Serena thought as she attempted not to freak out.

After the storm cleared nurse joy checked on Ebon "this isn't good if he doesn't get a blood transfusion he wont make it" she thought to herself. Nurse joy came out of the emergency room and informed Ash and the group about their friend's situation "oh no is it that bad" Serena questioned as she covered her mouth " I already ran some test so we can have one of you donate blood but unfortunately your friend's blood type is rare, its AB negative and only 1 % carry that blood unless they're related" nurse Joy informed as she wiped her hands clean "well why don't you check us? maybe we might carry it " Ash asked as he stood up ready. Nurse joy smiled " I guess it wont hurt… ok lets give it a go" Nurse joy stated as she go out her tools and ran test on Clemont, Serena, and then Ash. Serena and Clemont both came up negative and as nurse joy attempted to get a sample from Ash he began to panic in which Serena and Clemont had to hold him down "WAIT WAIT I CHANGE MY MIND IM PROBABLY NOT EVEN A MATCH" Ash begged as he tried to get lose not paying attention how close his face was to Serena's. Serena's face burned bright red as her lips was just inches away from his "ASH LOOK AT ME… you will be fine" Serena reassured as she squeezed his hand comforting him. Ash nodded his head in agreement and held onto Serena's hand tightly and closed his eyes as nurse joy extracted blood from his arm. Nurse joy took the vile and began to run some test and surprisingly Ash had the same blood type "oh thank goodness I can make quarts from this single vile *BEEP BEEP*…wait whats this?" Nurse joy stated but her attention was brought back to the monitor. The monitor revealed that Ash and the man not only had the same blood type but they were related, their DNA sequence was the match similar to two siblings "i…I have to inform them" Nurse Joy thought to herself as she hurried out of the lab.

Ash and everyone else sat in the waiting room of the Pokémon center waiting for the news, Serena used this time to speak with Ash alone "Ash…can I ask you something" Serena questioned as she scooted closer to Ash. Ash looked up and smiled "sure Serena what's on your mind?" "well umm…what do you think about the man we brought in?" Serena questioned which caused Ash to sit up straight "well at first I thought he was one of team rocket but I saw something in his eyes almost as if he was conflicted and confused. he could have easily killed us but he didn't I know its crazy but when I saw him it felt like I was looking in the mirror" Ash confessed as he looks down at his feet. Serena placed her hand on his shoulder and Ash slowly looked up and smiled brightly which caused Serena to slightly blush. "he will make a full recovery "nurse joy informed causing everyone to huddle around her "he is resting up now but Ash why didn't you tell me he was your brother" nurse Joy questioned which caused everyone to stare in shock "I..i don't have a brother" Ash answered " well according to the blood test you two are a perfect candidates for siblings, you obviously have different mother's however you two share the same father" nurse Joy revealed which Ash had to sit down due to the shock "i…have a big brother…I have an older brother" ash repeated to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. Pikachu look worried as his partner began to act hysterical, Pikachu slowly made his way to Ash's feet and charge up its electricity "PIIIIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUU" Pikachu shouted as he sent a powerful thunderbolt towards Ash knocking him on his back and shocking him out of his hysteria *cough cough* THANKS Pikachu I needed that" ash spoke to himself weakly.

Ebon slowly opened his eyes blinding himself with an intruding bright light "argh….what…no…WHERE the hell am I" Ebon questioned as his eyes began to adjust to the blinding light . Ebon summoned all his strength and lifted himself off the gurney and clung to the wall as pain shot up from his left knee "HOLY SHIT" Ebon shouted as he hoped on his right foot and noticed not only was his knee bandage but he was also naked. "the real problem is I don't know which situation to fix first" Ebon quipped to himself as he located a towel and a pair of crutches. "well…aint no time like the present" Ebon said to himself as he limped out of the room and searched down the hall "as much as I love walking in the nude I need some clothes fast" Ebon thought to himself

Serena sat next to Ash as she dusted him off and gave him a cup of her water "here drink this it will make you feel better" Serena stated as she offered Ash her water and watch as he gulped down the drink "how are you feeling?" Serena questioned "How am I Feeling? Oh I don't know apparently I have an older brother that I didn't know about, for as long as I can remember I always felt alone without a father and this guy most likely knows who our dad is and lived with a complete family" Ash vented as he looked down and sighed in defeat. Serena felt Ash's pain in his voice and slowly attempted to touch Ash's hand "WHERE IS HE" a woman's voice shouted which caused Ash to jump and face the direction of the voice and Serena to sigh in Defeat "ah man… I was so close" Serena thought to herself as she stood next to Ash to face the direction of the voice "Officer jenny? " Ash shouted which caused Officer Jenny who was dressed in her regular police uniform with her hair in a ponytail to turn her attention to the group "have you seen this man? "Officer jenny asked as she showed them a wanted picture of Ebon" this man is wanted for countless crimes and just recently he stole my cycle during a festival" Officer Jenny pointed out. Ash slowly read the man's name "Ebon…my brother's name is Ebon" Ash thought to himself.

Ebon slowly limped his way into the main lobby "THERE YOU ARE" Officer Jenny shouted as she stomped towards him "OH CRAP ITS YOU" Ebon shouted as he tried to get away only to have Officer jenny's rope wrap around his legs and tripped him over." WHERE IS MY CYCLE YOU PUNK" Officer jenny shouted as she quickly seized the opportunity and tied Ebon's hand behind his back "WHOA WHOA….damn i can see you're the kinky type *SMACK* OW OK IM SORRY" Ebon teased while Officer Jenny lifted him up on his feet "WAIT LADY HOLD ON " Ebon pleaded but it was too late when his towel came undone. Nurse Joy quickly covered Ash's eyes while he quickly covered Serena's eyes and Clemont did the same with Bonnie, Officer Jenny felt her face burn red while her eye twitch. she quickly cut him loose "COVER YOURSELF UP YOU PERV" Officer Jenny ordered as she felt her face regain its natural color "YOU CALLING ME A PERV? AT LEAST IM NOT WALKING AROUND WITH THAT DAMN SEX WHIP" Ebon shouted back only to get a knee rammed into his groin causing him to collapse and roll around in pain. Ash slowly walked up to Ebon with an embarrassed look on his face, Ebon slowly got up and noticed Ash was staring at him "its that kid…my little brother. Was he the one who found me?" Ebon thought as Ash walked up and stood in front of him. Ash tried to think of something anything to say to Ebon "i…we. Umm" Ash struggled causing him to stutter which Serena noticed and walked to his side and pushed her own insecurities aside and grabbed Ash's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze "its ok Ash I'm here for you" Serena whispered and smiled at Ash. Ash smiled and looked Ebon straight into his eyes "My name is Ash Ketchum and…your my brother" Ash stated as he looked up at his older brother not breaking his stare. Ebon stared down towards Ash and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "Listen kid…I mean Ash…can we talk about this later, you know when im not standing here naked" Ebon asked as he limped to a bench and rested his knee. Ash fallowed Ebon and sat next to him both staring off into the distance trying to think of something to say. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and sat in front of Ash and Ebon looking up at the two taking in how much they look the same" Pika Pi" Pikachu whispered as he jumped up onto Ebon's lap. "thanks by the way" Ebon thanked as he kept staring off into the distance scratching behind Pikachu's ear making him squeal in pleasure. Ash nodded his head and sat awkwardly next to his newly discovered brother "how bad was I when you found me?" Ebon questioned "well you were shot multiple times once in your knee and chest plus you lost a ton of blood, oh and when we found your body you where freezing to death" Ash listed while Ebon slowly started to remember what happened and how he got there "now its my turn to ask you the questions" Ash informed as he sat up straight while Ebon looked into his little brother's eyes "go ahead kid "Ebon stated as Ash took in a deep breath " you grew up with a mother and a father… I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous …I always wonder what it might have been if I had a family…so how was it? Growing up with a complete family" Ash questioned as he tried not to let his emotions get the better of him "Listen kid I didn't have a family… my mother raised me for nine years until…she was burned alive…and then our "father" brought me in and trained me under Team Rocket to become a killer, he blinded me into thinking I was making a difference I thought I was killing the people responsible for my mother's death but it turned out it was our father who was responsible for her death…he took her from me…he made me a monster" Ebon confessed as he stared up his black tribal tattoo that ran up his right forearm and felt guilt in his heart "you should have left me for dead Ash im a monster who deserved what he had coming to him…and don't try to look for our father he wont accept you…im sorry you grew up thinking you had nothing but you do have a mother who loves you…while mine on the other hand is probably ashamed of me" Ebon slowly put his hand on Ash's shoulder and turned to look Ash in his eyes and smiled softly towards him and Ash looked in shock as he saw as he saw Ebon's red watery eyes "your wrong. your not a monster Ebon, the man who pulled a gun on me could have killed me but I saw confliction in your eyes. our father may have tried to corrupt you but in that moment you fought back your instinct and choose not to" Ash argued which caused Ebon to start to chuckle as he slowly wiped away the tears "your such a kid Ash hehe" Ebon chuckled while Ash punched his shoulder which caused Ebon to curse in pain. A few feet away Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Nurse Joy, and officer jenny smiled as they watched the two brothers connect with one another. "Jenny do you really have to bring him in? "Nurse Joy questioned as she brought out some old clothes for Ebon "yes I do, it's my job I can't turn back on the oath I took "officer Jenny argued as she crossed her arms. Nurse joy sighed in defeat "well can you at least give the boy one day to spend with his brother" Nurse joy pleaded. Officer Jenny sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement. Nurse joy smiled softly and walked towards the two brothers and handed Ebon the pair of clothes "here you go, we had some clothes that people donated. im sure they will fit and I bet your eager to get out of that towel" Nurse joy offered and Ebon slightly bowed giving his thanks and stood up "I don't know the towel is pretty comfy and Officer Jenny over there seems to like what she is seeing" Ebon teased loudly as he winked towards officer Jenny causing her to blush heavily and quickly turn her back towards Ebon while everyone else laughed and giggled.

Ebon stepped out of the restroom with his new acquired clothes and smiled as he looked himself up and down the mirror. Ebon was given a pair of sneakers dark blue jeans a white T-shirt and a denim vest that was slightly torn "not bad. The punk look looks pretty good on me" Ebon quipped as he stepped out to reveal himself to the rest of the group. Everyone stared in shock as he slowly limped his way towards them "wow you look great" Serena informed excitedly "YEAH you look like a Pokémon trainer" Ash shouted excitedly "yes your attire is a great improvement from your towel" Clemont teased in which Bonnie jumped up and down excitedly "yeah you look really handsome now" Bonnie giggled as she smiled brightly "thanks guys… what do you think officer jenny" Ebon teased as he playfully winked towards her causing her to slightly blush "i..i think you look like a criminal" Officer Jenny stated as she turned on her heel and marched towards Nurse joy. Ebon sat with Ash and the rest of the group and Nurse Joy gave Ebon some special medicine to help his knee heal faster. Ebon sat with Ash swapping stories while Officer Jenny stared towards Ebon and frowned "admit it, you think he is kinda cute" Nurse joy whispered which caused Officer Jenny to jump and glare at Nurse joy with a deep red blush across her face "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU JOY… let me explain this for you, he is a criminal ,I am an officer, he broke the law and I am supposed to bring him in. I mean for god sake Joy he killed innocent people" Officer Jenny explained. Nurse Joy just smiled softly and looked towards Ebon as he playfully teased Ash in front of Serena making him blush slightly causing everyone to burst out laughing "look at him. Does he look like a heartless killer? You heard him, his father used him he blinded him with lies and made him his puppet. Poor Ebon thought he was avenging his mother's death and you heard him he feels like a monster" Nurse Joy informed as Officer Jenny looked at Ebon and felt her heart ache for him "I know joy…look I can take what he said as a confession and get him a plea bargain under the circumstances of manipulation…I will do anything I can for him" Officer Jenny stated as she sighed in defeat and glared towards the smiling Nurse Joy "what are you smiling at now Joy " Officer Jenny questioned "oh nothing…hehe its just… you like him so much its so obvious" Nurse Joy teased while Officer Jenny growled in frustration

Ash, Serena, and Clemont introduced Ebon to their Pokémon. Ash and Ebon both discovered that they had a few things in common Ash on one hand loves a good Pokémon battle while Ebon loves a good ole sparring session and most importantly they love to eat. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie watch in horror as Ebon, Ash and Pikachu devoured their food in mere seconds. Ash and Ebon looked up from their plates and noticed their friends shocked faces and then looked at each other and noticed their cheeks filled with food and giggled as they went back to eating. Ash never felt happier in his life he never could have grasped how good it felt to have an older brother he felt at peace. Ebon always felt alone his father was distant all the time and his mentors and "friends" tried to kill him constantly in order to bring out his best but now with Ash he felt at peace and he promised himself he will never let anything hurt his newly discovered little brother. The day quickly came to an end and Officer Jenny made her way towards Ebon and the group "I am truly sorry to inform you but I have to bring in Ebon for the crimes he has committed" Officer Jenny revealed as she handcuffed Ebon and stood him up. Everyone stared in shock in which Ash jumped up "NO I WONT LET YOU…for once in my life I know what it feels like to have more than a mother…to have a family. I may not have a father but now I have a brother AND I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM" "PIKA PI PKA" Ash and Pikachu shouted as they both blocked the exit. Officer Jenny was about to speak but was cut off by Ebon. He gave Officer jenny a pleading look and she nodded softly, Ebon slowly walked towards Ash and got on his knee "ASH THAT'S ENOUGH… listen I wish I could spend more time with you I really do but I made mistakes and I have to be responsible and pay for them… it wouldn't be right if I ran away from it" Ebon explained to Ash as he watch tears run down Ash's face. Ash quickly wrapped his arms around Ebon's neck and quietly sobbed into his shoulder " me you wont forget me…please" Ash begged. Ebon slowly felt the tears began to form in his eyes and shut his eyes tight "I wont. I promise after I serve out my punishment I will find you" Ebon promised as he lightly kissed Ash on the top of his head and smiled softly "you take care of him for me ok. Im…im trusting you Pikachu" Ebon stated as he stood back on his feet while Pikachu jumped back on Ash's shoulder and nodded in agreement. Ash wiped away his tears and quickly ran out the back door with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie fallowing behind him "ASH WAIT" Serena shouted as she wiped away her own tears. Officer Jenny sighed "come on lets get moving…we will take my new cycle…it has a side car" she ordered as she guided Ebon out of the Pokémon center feeling guilty. Ebon slowly walked out towards the front of the Pokémon center "Be safe little brother" Ebon whispered to himself as he thought of Ash


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone im glad you decided to read chapter 2 XD oh and just to let people know I want Ebon to be a Bruce Lee copy when he fights. This will make sense later in the story XD thanks again if your continuing this story

Chapter 2

Ebon slowly walked out towards the front door but stopped "you better not be getting any smart ideas Ebon" Officer Jenny warned as she reached for her whip "no its not that its just…well this is embarrassing…I have to Pee" Ebon chuckled nervously as he started to cross his legs and dance back and forth. Officer Jenny face palmed herself "YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT GOING BEFORE WE LEFT!?" Officer Jenny shouted "WELL I DIDN'T REALLY GET THE CHANCE TO WHEN YOU JUST PUT THE HANDCUFFS ON ME AND WALKED ME OUT" Ebon shouted back as he kept dancing groaning in pain feeling as if his kidneys where going to burst. Officer Jenny sighed in defeat and dragged Ebon back inside. Nurse Joy stared in shock as she watched Officer Jenny drag Ebon back in "DON'T SAY A DAMN WORD JOY" Officer Jenny shouted as she kicked open the men's restroom and dragged Ebon in with her. Ebon stood in front of the urinal and slowly looked at Officer Jenny "WELL?!" Officer Jenny stated in annoyance "oh im sorry I think you have me confused with the Amazing Ebon. I can't unzip my pants with my hands cuffed behind my back" Ebon quipped "OH NO. if you think im gonna fall for that you're the idiot "Officer Jenny growled in frustration "Fine. Fine then I guess your gonna have to unzip my pants and pull out my-" "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT…ill do it" Ebon offered but was cut off by Officer Jenny " Wow really? usually id say buy me some dinner first before you handle my deal but for you ill make an exception" Ebon quipped "SMACK" "OWW OK OK… tough crowd tough crowd" Ebon whispered to himself after Officer Jenny Slapped him upside his head . "officer Jenny uncuffed Ebon "there now you only have three min-" Officer Jenny informed but was cut off when Ebon pinned her to the wall and quickly handcuffed her to the urinal and held her free hand with one and with the other he covered her mouth and pressed his body against hers to avoid her from kneeing him in the groin again "im not gonna hurt you Officer Jenny I swear. I need to make things right…I need to kill the man who is truly responsible for the death of those innocent people…my father. And im sorry but Ash deserves to have his older brother but I promise after I kill my father I will turn myself in…but still thank you…thank you for giving me a day to spend with my little brother. Most Officers wouldn't give a damn so thank you" Ebon whispered as he slowly pressed his lips against Officer Jenny's. at first Officer Jenny squirmed and struggled but slowly she closed her eyes and kissed him back. He was tender his lips where full and soft she even slightly nipped at Ebon's lower lip when he parted there kiss "thank you Jenny " Ebon whispered against her lips and Kissed her lips again softly and then he left. Officer Jenny felt her heart flutter and her face burn bright red as she leaned against the wall and sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself smiling brightly until she remembered where she was. Ebon walked out the bathroom and bumped into nurse Joy "excuse me-OH Ebon your free? Im guessing Jenny let you go huh" Nurse Joy questioned in which Ebon nodded in agreement "yes she did she told me to catch up with Ash and spend some time with him so I better hurry up" Ebon nervously informed "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" Nurse Joy ordered in a stern voice which caused Ebon to freeze in his steps and sighed in defeat while he slowly turned around to face Nurse Joy "here take some Pokeballs and make sure you share with Ash and his friends ok" Nurse joy stated as she gave Ebon a bag filled with goodies. Ebon smiled brightly and gave his thanks as he quickly ran out the front door and stopped when he saw the cycle and smirked " oh she is gonna hate me for this " Ebon said to himself as he hotwired the cycle and sped off towards the direction where Ash ran off too. Nurse Joy smiled as she watched Ebon sped away but her attention was cut short when Officer Jenny kicked the men's restroom door open and grunted furiously as she searched for Ebon with a pair of handcuffs dangling from her wrist "I know this is a bad time Jenny, but did you get a good look at his…you know" Nurse Joy questioned with a smirk on her face. Officer Jenny felt her face burn brightly "shut up joy" Officer Jenny growled. Nurse Joy began to giggle "well judging from your smeared lipstick I think Ebon gave you a going away present. Am I right?" Nurse Joy teased as she playfully nudged Officer Jenny "WHAT ARE YOU A COP" Officer Jenny growled through her teeth and stomped her way out the front of the Pokémon center and stopped dead in her tracks "THAT SON OF A BITCH IM GONNA KILL HIM" Officer Jenny shouted which caused Nurse Joy to stare "ok I take it back you don't like Ebon…you are so in love with him" Nurse Joy giggled while Officer Jenny sighed in defeat.

As night came Ash and the gang set up camp near a river. Clemont set up his little kitchen and cooked everyone dinner, Bonnie brushed everyone's Pokémon making them fresh and clean before dinner. Ash sat at the edge of the river with his legs to his chest as he stared off into the dark blue sky. Serena stared at Ash and somehow she can feel his pain, her heart ache for Ash's pain. Serena slowly walked up beside Ash and sat down next to him and took off her shoes and slowly slid her feet into the cool running river. Ash didn't even acknowledge Serena which hurt Serena but she put those feelings aside and scooted closer "I have a feeling we will see him again real soon Ash" Serena stated in which Ash only sighed "as if. You heard what he did. There is no way he is getting out anytime soon...why… why is this fair…I find a brother and in the same day he is taken away from me after we bonded.. why would life do this to me? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG TO DESERVE THIS" Ash shouted at Serena which caused her to jump a little. Ash sighed and looked back up to the sky and felt tears run down his face. Serena quickly grabbed Ash's old handkerchief and wiped away Ash's tears. At first Ash tried to fight Serena off but Serena gave him a stern look similar to what his mother would give him when she would get after him. Ash let her wipe his face "look im not gonna say that I know everything but I know that everything happens for a reason. you think life is bullying you around but Maybe this was for Ebon, when he saw you it changed him. It gave him the courage to change himself, to take responsibility for his actions. If he hadn't met you he would still be a killer. Ash…you saved him you gave him another shot at life" Serena Stated as she smiled softly. Ash looked into Serena's eyes and felt his pain slowly slip away but soon noticed a shooting star fly across the black sky "come. Lets make a wish" Serena stated as she clasped her hands together "I wish for Ash to see his brother Ebon soon. Deep down Ebon is a good man and Ash deserves his complete family" Serena wished out loud and smiled brightly as she looked to her side to see Ash looking at her in amazement. Ash wipe away the remaining tears and reached down to hold her hand. Serena jumped as she felt Ash's hand wrap around his and felt her face burn bright red "thank you" Ash whispered softly. Serena looked into Ash's eyes and felt her heart began to race. Ash quickly let go off Serena's hand when a blinding red and blue lights pulled up to their camp "great what does she want know" Ash said out loud as he made his way towards the cycle "WHO DID YOU COME TO TAKE NOW OFFICER JENNY" Ash shouted over the roaring cycle while he covered his eyes from the blinding headlights. The headlights quickly shut off and the driver revealed himself to the group "come on lil bro is that how you respect your elders?" Ebon quipped and smiled brightly as he saw everyone's shocked expression "EBON" everyone shouted while Ash ran towards him and wrapped his arms around him "how did you….where did you? "ash stuttered but stopped and quickly looked towards Serena and grinned as he remembered her wish upon the shooting star and ran towards her and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear " thank you thank you thank you so much Serena" Ash thanked repeatedly Causing Serena face to blush heavily. Ash dragged Serena with him back to Ebon and Serena stood by his side "I thought Officer Jenny arrested you Ebon?" Serena questioned "yes she did but she felt bad and let me go, hell she even lent me her cycle to catch up to you guys as long as I promise to leave it here so she can pick it up in the morning" Ebon lied slyly only to have Bonnie and Serena squint at him suspiciously "oh Yeah? then why do you have lipstick smeared across your lips?" Serena accused as she poked at Ebon's chest causing him to chuckle nervously. "yeah and I thought she was really angry at you" Bonnie added as she stood next to Serena pouting "and officer Jenny is a strong willed woman I don't see her changing her belief so easily" Clemont questioned as he finished making dinner. Ash frowned and stood in front of Ebon "tell us the truth Ebon" Ash ordered while Ebon nervously rubbed the back of his head "well….. I tricked her to the bathroom handcuffed her to the urinal kissed her and then stole her cycle to catch you kids" Ebon stated as he wiped the smeared lipstick off his lips. Ash and everyone sighed in embarrassment "well there's nothing we can do now…are you hungry?" Ash stated as he pointed to the table of food. Ebon smiled brightly and just as he was about to answer is stomach roared answering the question for him causing him to hold his stomach "you have no idea, I mean no offense to nurse Joy but her pokeCenter food kinda sucks" Ebon stated causing Ash and the rest to laugh.

Ebon sat at the table with Ash and his friends as they stuffed their faces with food. "MMMM God this is good, your one hell of a cook Clemont" Ebon praised as he stuffed his face with more pasta "oh please its just a simple dish but thank you Ebon" Clemont thanked as he took a bite of his bread. Ebon looked over his shoulder and focused on one of the Pokémon that was eating "hey Ash what kinda Pokémon is that?" Ebon questioned as he pointed to a Black and blue wolf looking Pokémon with a yellow star on its tail. Ash looked at the direction where Ebon pointed and swallowed the remaining food in his mouth so he can answer clearly "that's Luxray and that's Clemont's Pokémon its an electric type" Ash answered. "yes and don't let his look intimidate you he is actually very kind" Clemont added as he called over Luxray. Luxray made its way towards Clemont and sat at his side and Clemont started to scratch behind Luxray's ears "come on try it Ebon" Bonnie insisted as she also scratched behind Luxray's ears. Luxray stiffened as Ebon's hand slowly reached towards its head, Luxray took in Ebon's scent and smelled the blood of the people Ebon has killed. Luxray slowly growled as the stench of blood got stronger as Ebon got closer "LUX" Luxray growled as he lunged towards Ebon and sink its fangs deep into Ebon's hand "AHHH SON OF A…BISCUIT EATER" Ebon shouted and was about to curse but held in his scream and replaced the curse with something more kid friendly "LUXRAY WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU…. I am so sorry Ebon I don't know what has gotten into him he has never acted like this" Clemont apologized as he pulled Luxray away from Ebon "its ok kid don't give him too much trouble he is only protecting you from me, if you ask me he is one hell of a guard dog. He did what was right" Ebon reassured as he wiped the blood away from his hand "oh no, here let me take care of that" Serena stated as she quickly grabbed the medical kit and started cleaning out Ebon's wound " I don't understand why would Luxray need to protect Clemont from you. You didn't do anything wrong" Ash questioned as he stood next to Serena and watch as she wrapped up Ebon's hand. Ebon looked down at his feet and slowly looked up at both Ash and Serena and sighed deeply "probably because he smells the blood of the innocent people I killed on me…" Ebon answered coldly as he massaged his wounded hand. "listen…Ash I may be your brother and you think there is some good in me but there is none…you see this tattoo? They said that the devil himself was once an angle and he was the right hand of god but he became corrupted and fell through God's grace and became the devil…that's who I am Ash…im a fallen angle who has lost his way and ive become a monster" Ebon stated as he traced his fingers against his sinister black inked tattoo that covered his entire forearm. "that may be the devil's story but I think you are stronger." Serena interjected. "Yes it is true that you are a "fallen angle" but I….we believe your gonna prove that even a fallen angle can climb out of hell and come back into the grace of God" Ash added as he stood next to Serena. Ebon looked into their eyes "look at them. So young so filled with hope and foolishness if only they knew what I truly am" Ebon thought to himself as he slowly stood up and placed his hand on both Serena and Ash's shoulder "thanks you two ill keep that in mind *yawns* we all should get some rest you guys. we got to get up early in the morning especially if I want to be a few steps ahead of Officer sex whip. Ebon stated as he stretched " well me and Bonnie share this tent and Clemont and Ash share that one maybe you can squeeze in with them" Serena suggested. Ebon poked his head into the tent and saw the already cramped conditions "you know what… I think ill be fine sleeping outside on the cool grass" Ebon stated as he grabbed an extra sleeping bag and laid it out underneath the stars while Everyone else got into their sleeping attire and enter their tents. Ebon waited till everyone was in their tents and took of his shirt and kicked off his sneakers then rolled up his pants and walked into the running stream and stared up into the sky " hey mom….i know its been awhile…I don't know what to say really. I have a little brother now…his name is Ash… I think he is the type of son you would be proud of… im an idiot, im probably just talking to myself. I doubt your listening to me, I bet you have turned your back on me a long time ago…the things that I have done I don't ever deserve forgiveness but please hear this, I will make this right and I will kill Giovanni for the people he has hurt…and for you…I miss you" Ebon prayed to himself as he stared into the moon not knowing that Ash and Serena where eavesdropping in their tents.

(deep into the middle of the night)

Ebon slept in his sleeping bag using his shirt as a pillow until he heard a twig branch break causing him to wake and search his surroundings "damn its too dark" Ebon cursed to himself as he listened into the night hearing feet shuffling "there's five of them out there…they're moving to fast and light to be well armed…most likely Team Rocket spec ops " Ebon thought to himself as he guarded the tents that held Ash and his friends "well look at what we have here?" an older voice stated as and old man revealed himself from the shadows with four other younger red rocket recruits stood by his side. The old man was dressed in all black and wore light protective armor while the team rocket recruits wore only their black team rocket uniforms "Sifu? How did you find me?" Ebon questioned as he got in his stance " come on boy. Do you think Giovanni wouldn't double check and make sure you where dead? He issued a bounty for you just in case you survived and remember we have people in the police department so when officer Jenny came in and reported that she was bringing you in we knew you wouldn't let yourself be turn in and he sent me " the old man revealed as the recruits started to circle around Ebon. Ebon searched his surroundings and smirked " I thought you were retired old man. Do you think you can take me?" Ebon threatened while he kept his glare on his old master "Giovanni told us that you betrayed us. Germain took it pretty hard but and Lauren took it worse…she is devastated boy… Germain wanted to hunt you down and kill you for treason but I convinced him to let me bring you in so you can face a trail with honor so please come quietly" the old man pleaded while the recruits pulled out their knives "you cry for peace and yet here you are bearing your weapons at me. Do you expect me to trust you when you pull out your knives? " Ebon questioned as he pointed to the recruits "they are not for you Ebon…we were given another order… we where told that you took off with a few kids and Giovanni ordered me to kill the boy and his friends" the old man answered coldly as he gave the signal.

Serena tossed and turned in her sleeping bag unable to get back to bed "ughh maybe some water will do me some good" Serena thought to herself as she walked to the tent's door and started to unzip but stopped when she heard some commotion on the other side. She slowly got on her belly and slowly unzipped the lower corner of the tent enough to where she can see Ebon standing there shirtless with four people dressed in black surrounding him with knives. Serena gasped but quickly covered her mouth as she listened in on their conversation. "Giovanni?...that must be Ash and Ebon's father and leader of team rocket… a different order? Are…they gonna kill us?" Serena thought to herself as she watched on of the thugs make his way to her tent causing Serena to freeze in fear.

Ebon noticed one of the recruits make his way towards the girl's tent "GET AWAY YOU BASTSARD" Ebon growled as he sidekick the recruit in the ribs sending him flying away from the tent "ENOUGH EBON…please just come back with us…they're just kids who are gonna grow up and be nothing…who cares if they die, Giovanni is offering you a second chance as long as the kids die and you come quietly" Ebon's old master stated as the recruit struggled back up "Giovanni…my father sent my old master to kill my defenseless little brother and his friends in their sleep and drag me back to him…that gutless coward" Ebon thought to himself as he stood in front of the tents "your wrong Sifu…when I look at these kids do you want to know what I see…I see a future scientist who can bring the world into a new era and bring peace with his inventions…I see a little girl who loves Pokémon and will become an excellent trainer when she grows up and have a life changing journey of her own…I see a young man who will be the greatest Pokémon master the world has ever seen. He has already created a strong bond with his Pokémon and I don't see him stopping anytime soon, I see him growing up and having a family, and as dense as he is I know he has a crush on his other friend who has been hiding her feelings for a long time… then I see a beautiful young woman who will make her dreams come true, I see her settling down in pallet town and helping her future husband become a Pokémon master…I wont let you end their future I wont let you kill them not now not ever" Ebon stated as he got back in his stance while the old man sighed in defeat and while Serena wiped away a tear from her eyes and looked at Ebon "does he really see us like that? Serena thought to herself. "then im sorry Ebon…you where my best student…kill him" the old man odered as one of the recruits lunged at Ebon instantly swinging. Ebon parried the recruit's attack and kicked in his knee causing the recruit to buckle and fall to his knee and then Ebon shot his knee into the recruits nose with bone shattering force causing the recruit's face to cave in killing him. The rest of the recruits attacked Ebon with their knives out trying to slash and stab Ebon however Ebon's footwork was too fast and was one step ahead of their attacks. One of the recruits attempted too stab Ebon in the gut however Ebon redirected his attack and made him stab his partner in the arm, and in the recruits daze Ebon connected his elbow to the recruit's temple shattering his skull killing him in one blow. The other recruit pulled out the knife from his arm and swung it at Ebon. Ebon quickly ducked under the recruit's blade and rushed inside the recruit's space and chain punched him in the sternum with blinding speed and stopped causing the recruit's body to shake in shock and the recruit fell to his face dead. Ebon turned around and looked the lone recruit in the eye "Well?...im waiting" Ebon stated as he wiped his nose with his thumb and got in his stance. The last recruit rolled up his sleeves and raised his fist in the air and lifted up his knee "ahhh Muay Thai…not bad lets see what you can do" Ebon teased as he popped his knuckles "our Sifu told me about your style and tricks. "Jeet Kune Do" it sounds nice on paper but you lack power, Muay Thai on the other hand is the ultimate fighting style and I will show you" the recruit bragged as he rushed towards Ebon. Ebon started hoping on his feet and started dancing around the recruit bobbing and weaving all of the recruit's attacks "Power may be good but it isn't shit if you can't hit your target" Ebon teased as he shot a straight lead multiple times connecting his fist to the bridge of the recruit's nose. The recruit growled in anger as he held his bloody nose, the recruit used all his strength and threw a devastating kick towards Ebon's leg. Ebon simply lifted his leg and blocked the recruits attack with his shin causing the recruit's leg to snap in half. The recruit fell to his back and grabbed his now broken leg and held in his screams as he saw his leg flop back and forth. The recruit struggled to get back on his feet and shifted all of his weight on his good leg. Ebon stared at the now crippled man and shook his head as he saw the recruit hop his way towards Ebon. The recruit swung wildly and Ebon simply side stepped and punched the man in the groin causing him to fall on his knees. Ebon quickly grabbed the recruit's jaw with one hand and with the other he grabbed the back of his head and in one swift motion Ebon broke the last Recruit's neck. Ebon watched as the lifeless body fell "you did good boy I wasn't lying when I said you were the best" the old man stated while Ebon turned around and saw that his old instructor had Serena and had a blade to her throat. Ebon stared in anger "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" Ebon growled as he kept his distance trying to think of a plan "First get on your knees Boy…and you better do as I say because to be honest I would hate to hurt this beautiful girl " the old man stated as he traced the knife up Serena's cheek and covered her mouth. Ebon starred into Serena's eye's and saw the fear inside her "you old coward you know you couldn't take me one on one so you needed something to your advantage" Ebon growled as he fell to his knees. The old man smirked as he got closer to Ebon. Serena struggled against the old man's grip but as soon as she felt the old man remove the knife from her she used it to her advantage and quickly elbowed the old man into the groin causing him to groan in pain and let Serena go. Ebon quickly picked up on this opportunity and tackled the old man before he could slash at Serena and both tumbled down into the river. Serena quickly ran into the boy's tent "ASH ASH " Serena shouted as she got on top of Ash and shook him violently "WHA WHA WHATS GOING ON" Ash shouted as he was violently woken up. Serena quickly explained what happened but ash was to concerned with the position she was in and noticed that she was straddling him. Ash quickly shook his head and got up and rushed outside with Serena to see that Ebon was fighting an older man. They quickly rushed down to the river and attempted to help only to have Ebon stop them with a stern look, "Serena Wait" Ash stated as he caught Ebon's look and grabbed Serena's hand to stop her "What…We need to help him" Serena argued as she struggled but Ash kept his grip "no…he wants to do this on his own" Ash argued back and pulled her back to his side

Ebon faced his old master and stared him down "do you think you can stand a chance against me boy, I taught you everything you know" the old man shouted as he attempted to punch at Ebon. Ebon easily parried the old man's attack "yes I do. You may have experience but your slow and weak…and if you did have confidence in your skills you wouldn't have brought help but deep down you know you couldn't take me" Ebon argued back as he slipped his master's jab and delivered one of his own and then advanced and started to chain punch the old man's body and connected two Elbows to the old man's jaw instantly stunning him. Ebon stepped back and noticed his old master in a daze "WHAAAAAAAARRTOOO" Ebon shouted as he delivered a bone shattering sidekick to his master's chest sending him flying and tumbling in the water. Ebon made his way to his old master as he struggled to get back on his feet gasping and groaning unable to get enough Air back in his lungs "forgive me Sifu" Ebon apologized softly as he stood in front of his old master who was on his knees "You *COUGH COUGH* you dare beg forgiveness from me Boy? Hehe Germain will hunt you down and kill you for this…hell welcomes traitors like you" The old man threatened as he continued to wheeze and cough. Ebon slowly got on one knee and placed his hand on his old master's shoulder "I know Sifu and I go there proudly, Knowing I have done right." Ebon stated as he reached for his master's knife and unsheathed it. The old man looked into Ebon's Eyes and smiled softly "Do it. Give me a warrior's death" the old man begged softly. Ebon nodded as he plunged the blade deep into his sifu's gut killing his old master and gently laid him in the water and watch as his old master's body floated down the stream. Ebon turned around and noticed Ash and Serena's shock expression and Ebon looked down at his hands and sighed in defeat. "I told you Ash…im a monster and that's why Luxray took a chomp at me" Ebon stated softly as he walked past the two kids and dragged the rest of the bodies into the river. Ash ran to his brother's side "what happened here" Ash questioned as he hovered over Ebon while he searched through one of the dead recruit's bag. "our father decided he wanted to make sure I was dead so he sent my old master and a handful of recruits to bring me in and kill you and your friends." Ebon explained as he continued to drag the bodies into the river "why would he want to kill us? "Ash questioned as he fallowed behind Ebon" because I'm a lose end and if anyone finds out that you're his son as well his enemies will take advantage of that and use it against him…our father only cares about power and he would sacrifice us in a heartbeat" Ebon revealed as he smirked when he pulled out a .22 revolver from one of the bags with a holster and a few boxes of ammo. Ebon placed the pistol aside and stood in front of his brother "look I promise I won't let him hurt you or your friends ok. You guys mean the world to me and I will die fighting to make sure you guys stay safe. You two should get back to bed ok we are gonna wake up early in the morning" Ebon reassured as he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder and sent him and Serena back to bed. Ebon took the revolver and tucked it away and slowly went back to sleep.

Ebon and Ash woke up early in the morning and helped Clemont pack up everything while Bonnie and Serena finished their breakfast. Once everything was put away Ebon moved the cycle under a tree and left a thank you note on the seat with a beautiful rose taped to the seat. "there we go, I hope she isn't too pissed" Ebon thought to himself as he turned around to see a smirking Serena and Bonnie "what are you two looking at?" Ebon questioned as he walked around them "you like officer Jenny don't you" Serena asked as she pointed towards the rose "WHAT?! NO. look its just a nice gesture ok don't read to much into it" Ebon barked as he turned his back to them "Serena giggled while bonnie sighed "those Ketchum Boys can be really dense at times huh Serena" Bonnie teased causing Serena to giggle and nod her head in agreement. Ebon made his way back to the camp and clipped the holster to his belt and slid the pistol into the holster and grinned.

"So where are we heading" Ebon questioned as he walked besides Ash "well first we are gonna enter this small little town up head soon and we can rest at a pokeCenter" Serena answered as she showed everyone the map "ALRIGHT I CANT WAIT TO GET MY NEXT BADGE COME ON LETS GO" Ash shouted as he started to run "ASH WAIT " Serena shouted back as she chased after Ash "COMEON CLEMONT CATCH UP" Bonnie yelled as she fallowed Serena "why are we always running" Clemont wined as he struggle to keep up with his little sister. Ebon stood there and watch the smile on Ash's face and chuckled as he also took off into a sprint and quickly passed up Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Ash " COME ON YOU SNORLAX ILL RACE YA" Ebon shouted in which Ash grinned and chased after Ebon. Serena smiled as she saw the happy look on both Ash and Ebon and picked up the pace to stay by their side.

A little pawn shop owner was thrown around harshly across his table and pinned against the wall "WHERE IS HE" Germain shouted as he broke the shop keeper's arm and slammed his face through some glass "oh god I don't know ok I never seen that man before I swear. please take anything you want just don't hurt me" the shop keeper blubbered as he attempted to crawl away. Germain grabbed the man's ankle and used all his strength and crushed it in his hand causing the shop keeper to scream in pain and dragged him back "I WAS TOLD HE WAS BROUGHT IN THIS TOWN NOW WHERE IS HE" Germain roared as he forced the barrel of his gun into the man's mouth. "GERMAIN" Lauren shouted in which Germain ignored and kept his glare on the shop keeper "you and the old man better have good news" Germain warned as he slowly looked over his shoulder and noticed the old man was missing. Lauren walked towards Germain and handed him a picture of the dead old man's body that floated in the river. Germain Growled in defeat and forced his barrel further down the throat of the man's mouth "Ebon was behind this but he is no longer in this city so we must go" Lauren insisted in which Germain grunted in agreement " and please for the love of *BANG* GOD DAMMIT GERMAIN " Lauren shouted as Germain wiped the blood that splattered all over his bulky body armor " what? He heard everything so I silenced him" Germain boasted "Ebon would have showed him mercy and let him live" Lauren whispered to herself which caused Germain to turn around quickly and glare at Lauren "DON'T YOU SAY THAT FUCKING TRAITERS NAME IN FRONT OF ME" Germain roared as he shoved Lauren aside and stormed out of the pawn shop. "Ebon…why did you have to betray us" Lauren thought to herself as she wiped a tear away and dusted her black hoodie and lifted up her hood to conceal her face and took off after Germain

Officer Jenny ran down the road "when I get that son of a bitch im gonna kill him and I gonna drag him back to the station and beat his handsome face in….ARRGGHHHHH GET A GRIP GIRL" Officer Jenny roared as she kept running but stopped and saw her cycle parked on the side under a tree "I got him now " Officer Jenny said to herself as she pulled out her whip and quietly made her way to the cycle. Officer Jenny frowned when she noticed that they have taken off already so she made her way to her cycle but noticed the thank you note on it and a map with a little town circled on it and it read "heading here I think. All I know is that my little brother is a Pokémon trainer so if he is looking for a badge he is gonna be heading here. Thank you again Jenny, ….P.S. by the way that kiss we had WOW beautiful and a great kisser ;) with love Ebon" Officer Jenny read aloud and just as she was about to crumple up the note she noticed the most beautiful Rose and felt her heart melt and smiled softly as her face blushed "you idiot" Officer Jenny said softly as he smelled the rose and smiled brightly

(Team Rocket headquarters)

Giovanni paced back and forth until one of his scouts came rushing in "you better have good news" Giovanni threatened as he took a sip of his wine. "Yes we translated the ancient scripture" the scout stated as he handed him the translation. Giovanni read through the scripture " hmm excellent…it seems that I am the one worthy to hold such power…heheheHAHAHA with this i will not only have power I will be a god of absolute power" Giovanni boasted but the last few lines caught his attention "if the chosen one abuses the power it shall awaken his two offspring inner power. the oldest son with the sinister mark on his right arm will take the place of his father and inherit his hate and lust for corruption while the youngest son will have to destroy his older brother in order to save the world. Again the world will turn to Ash" Giovanni read to himself "Leave me at once" Giovanni ordered the scout. Once Giovanni was alone he slammed his fist into the desk "DAMN…one of those little bastards are gonna be in my way…Germain and his team better take out Ebon and Ash. if he fails I will kill them both myself, and I will become a god and control this world for myself" Giovanni said to himself as he sat in his chair and plotted his next move in order to obtain the power he needed.


End file.
